A Tender Moment
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Epi 12 "Running away means not doing anything in the first place. It's those who dismiss reality and suppress their own personalities that are running away." "Yukimi, be honest do you think I'm a coward?"


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Epi 12 "Running away means not doing anything in the first place. It's those who dismiss reality and suppress their own personalities that are running away." "Yukimi, be honest do you think I'm a coward?"

****

A Tender Moment

Yukimi drove his sister home; his brats sat in the back seat in complete silence. When Kazuho got out of the car no one jumped for the first seat; not that it ever happened before since the kids preferred to sit near to each other. Yoite had his arm across his chest and his head tilted down like he was going to throw up. The ride was tenses everyone minding their own business or not having anything to talk about.

When they got home Miharu went straight to bed; Yukimi started to do some things to type and Yoite sat on the floor watching the adult work. The kira user's heart tighten his mouth opened trying to speak. "Y-Yukimi."

"What?" The brat didn't reply at first so the blonde turned his attention back to the computer screen.

"Am I…"

"What!?" The freelancer swiveled in his chair looking mad. The murder's long arms tightened around his knees.

"Yukimi, be honest, do you think I'm a coward?"

"Eh? Where did that come from?" He asked frowning, his full attention on the hat wearing boy.

"Answer me."

"No, I don't think that."

"You're lying." The ninja's forehead rested on his knees the rim of his hat in centimeter above the bone.

"No I'm not." The adult frowned turning back to the workstation and typing.

"But you said-You saw-!" The teenager was shaking.

"What?"

"You saw that disgraceful act., everyone did That-"

"A tear leaked out of your eye. It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is."

"Only to you."

"You said. Running away means not doing anything in the first place. It's those who dismiss reality and suppress their own personalities that are running away."

"So?"

"Do you think I'm running away? That I'm a coward?"

"I've never really considered you a coward. But I don't understand why you took kira knowing you would die the not wanting to die now."

"You've got it wrong."

"If you say so." The ninja refrained from speaking "Back to work this report is due tomorrow!"

"Yukimi?"

"Now what?"

"Lemonade, please." The light haired male sighed and groaned.

"You should make it yourself." He mumbled getting up and grabbing two mugs. Blue eyes watched him leave the room then their gaze was back to his knees. Every small wish the Yoite wanted-which was mostly food and lemonade- Yukimi made for him; of course he complained though.

It only took a few minutes to make the drink then he handing the teenager the stripped mug and kept the other for himself. The kid took it with both hands being careful not to spill any. He brought the cup to his lips and closed his eyes taking a sip. Since he couldn't taste it he imaged the sour liquid flowing down his esophagus.

The freelancer finished his drink first waiting for the fighter to finish. He kept the empty cup near his computer. When the assassin was finished The guardian got up taking both mugs to the sink.

"Yoite." The dark haired male looked up seeing the back of his guardian's head. "You're strong and brave. Don't forget that. I enjoy working with you." He sat back down thinking that his child probably had a shocked face.

"Likewise. Your different ways of getting others to do your work is intriguing."

"Thank you." He heard movement from behind him thinking the assassin was now laying on the floor trying to sleep. There was no other speech between them while the freelancer finished his assignment.

"Time for bed." He whispered to himself. The male had been sitting for too long his pants stuck to the chair. Standing his stretch his limbs look back over to the kira user. Grabbing the nearest blanket he covered the boy up making sure he was tucked in.

"Thank you."

"Wah!" The blonde jumped back. "I though you were asleep."

"I was till you woke me." He snuggled into the warmth the blanket up to his neck. The gun man turned to walk away but the big brat spoke up. "Thank you for the kindness."

"Eh? Don't say it like I'm never going to do you a favor again." The raven haired brat closed his azure eyes. "Yoite?!"

"What?"

"You're not going to die now are you?"

"No."

"Good."

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Now what?" He asked faking an annoyed voice.

"That I'm strong and brave."

"Oh, you just want some complements. Well ok, you're strong brave and cute."

"I don't like being called cute." He frowned.

"Ok, you're easy on the eyes." The light-colored haired male shrugged.

"Why do you think I'm strong and brave?"

"Because you were strong and brave to except kira, you never lose your cool in a fight, no matter what you never give up. Do you really need me to say more?" It was a rhetorical question but the fighter wanted more after all he never had been complemented before.

"That would be nice." Yoite wasn't use to someone listing his good points so he wanted to hear more.

"You pain in the ass. I respect you because you're you. You're my brat after all I have raise you for two years; I'm simply use to you being around."

"Yeah, I'm your brat. Some lemonade with breakfast for tomorrow would be nice."

"Miharu is the one that cooks, tell him." The adult said walking away from his kid and going to bed. The ninja pulled the blanket up further digging his nose in it the sweet scent of the blonde.

---

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes now review I commanded it! Lol out of all the times I've watched NNO I just realized Yukimi changes his bandanna xD By the way that lemonade recipe is just hot water mixed in huh? I have to try it once. I need a better title.


End file.
